The three of us agreed SLASH Don't like, don't read
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs agreed to it, but now he's rethinking that decision. TIBBS SLASH


Another one shot. Hope you enjoy. Have a great weekend. ***HUGS TO ALL***

Mistakes are all mine.

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing. You guys and gals are the best!

#####################

Stepping off the elevator, Gibbs walked to the door, when his hand touched the door knob he paused. Taking a deep breath he reined in his emotions, reminding himself the reaction he was having was in large part his own fault. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, knowing it would be unlocked. He took one step into the apartment and froze, the vision before him sending the all too familiar warmth throughout his body as the desire instantly engulfed him. The other man was standing there, leaning against the wall, arm at his side, a glass of amber liquid dangling from his fingers, and wearing the robe that Gibbs had bought him last week and probably nothing else…the man was gorgeous.

"Figured you would need this." The man said as he held up the drink.

"Yeah." Gibbs managed to mutter.

When Gibbs didn't move an ornery grin played across the other man's lips. "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand in the doorway all night."

Without taking his eyes off the man, Gibbs pushed the door closed and walked slowly towards the enticing vision. He stopped just a few inches from the man. "Have a good time tonight?"

The man nodded as he held the glass up before Gibbs. "Always nice to hang out with the team…and Zoe."

Gibbs felt his body tense and his jaw clench.

Another ornery grin. "You better drink this."

Taking the glass, Gibbs took a deep swig and swallowed, the Bourbon sending another wave of warmth throughout his body.

Involuntarily, Gibbs' eyes leered down the other man's robe covered body, pausing at the man's crotch and licking his lips when he saw the hard cock already tenting the fabric.

"Hungry?" The man sighed arching his back slightly.

"Very." Gibbs sighed letting a finger trace a path down the small piece of exposed chest, down the fabric and stopping at the cinched tie at the man's waist.

"I have left over Chinese in the fridge."

Gibbs glared at the other man. "Not really what I had in mind."

The man pulled one end of the tie letting the robe fall open, exposing his naked body and hard cock. "Is this more of what you had in mind Special Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs' eyes slowly travelled down the length of the man's naked body, his own cock now hard and pushing painfully against the confines of his slacks. Gibbs' fingers brushed up the underside of the man's cock and Gibbs smiled to himself when the man shivered. "You've been a very, very bad boy, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes." Tony whimpered as the calloused hand wrapped around his cock and jerked hard.

"This-" Another hard jerk. "Is mine." Gibbs growled possessively.

"Yes." Tony groaned thrusting his hips upward.

And that was all it took…Gibbs attacked. The glass fell from his hand, hitting the floor with a thud and rolled away from them. The empty hand grabbed Tony's left ass cheek, the fingertips digging painfully hard into the flesh. Gibbs' mouth assaulted Tony's neck, biting and sucking at the unmarred skin.

Tony's eyes closed as his head fell back against the wall, accepting whatever Gibbs wanted of him. His mouth fell open when the hand around his cock tightened and sped up. One hand clutching at the back of Gibbs' head, the other knotted in the front of Gibbs' shirt, Tony basked in the overwhelming sensation. Gibbs' hands. Gibbs' mouth. Gibbs scent. It took so little effort from the older man, that just a look could make Tony want to come. He felt his balls tighten, knew just a few more strokes and he would come, then it stopped….all of it, there was nothing. Tony's body shuddered at the sudden loss. His eyes opened and met the steely blue gaze.

"Did you really believe I'd let you come that easily?" Gibbs smirked as he leaned in, his lips brushed against the shell of Tony's ear. "Your punishment is just getting started." The hand knotted in Gibbs' shirt tightened and he was tugged against the younger man.

"Please." Tony begged breathlessly as his eyes fluttered closed and he silently thanked every deity he could think of for giving him the man before him. Gibbs was everything Tony wanted and needed…a man that craved sex as much as him that welcomed all his kinks and fetishes and had even introduced him to some new ones, but most of all he was thankful for the unconditional love the man had for him. "Please Jet." Tony sighed as he pushed the dress jacket off of Gibbs' shoulders then fell to his knees before the older man.

Without a word, Gibbs started to unbutton his shirt and he instantly felt Tony's fingers start to work on his belt. When he reached the last button, Tony already had his pants undo and was kneeling there looking up at him. Looking down into those sparkling green eyes, part of Gibbs wanted to say suck my cock, wanted to come with Tony's skilled mouth wrapped around his dick, but that would have been too easy and in no way punishment for the younger man. "Get up."

With a look of disappointment, Tony stood up. He watched as Gibbs shed his clothes then looked at him with lust in his eyes. Unceremoniously, Tony was drug across the room towards the piano. _Oh God the piano._ Tony's mind flashed with all the possible scenario, all the positions and his cock twitched.

Stopping behind the piano bench, Gibbs stood behind the younger man and slid the robe off Tony's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Letting his body make contact with Tony, Gibbs sighed. "Be a good boy." The words whispered across Tony's ear. "And I might let you come."

Taking Tony's hand, Gibbs pushed the piano bench back slightly and sat down as if he were about to play a tune. Gibbs looked up at the man now standing between himself and the keys.

Tony took a step towards Gibbs, expecting the man to part his legs, instead Gibbs slowly shook his head.

"Turn around." It took a moment but Tony did as told. "Take a step back and spread your legs." Again, Tony obeyed.

Tony heard the noise, would have been able to place it anywhere. Then his ankle was grabbed roughly and jerked back. He felt the cold metal around his ankle, heard the click, then another click as his ankle was cuffed to the piano bench leg. Were the hell did a naked Gibbs have the cuffs?

"Since you like handcuffs so much…and believe me you won't find the key."

Tony swallowed hard, the reference to earlier not lost on him. He'd crossed the line, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. He didn't even question how Gibbs knew about the conversation, he just mentally prepared himself for the repercussions of his actions. Tony smiled inwardly, repercussions that he would beg for, that would take his breath away and that would leave him wanting more. Gibbs was a jealous man in a normal situation, and this strange situation they had created only made it worse. The kisses on the small of his back pulled Tony from his thoughts as he focused on the feel of Gibbs' lips on his body. Fingertips brushed across his stomach raising goose bumps all over his body, then the hand sprawled out clutching at his stomach. A hand on his back and Tony's upper body was shoved forward, instinctively he put his hands out and they landed on the piano just above the keys. Then the crack as the palm smacked his right ass cheek. Tony jumped and immediately felt the smack to his other ass cheek. Involuntarily, he leaned farther forward thrusting his ass back towards Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked. "You do love to be punished."

Another familiar sound and Tony moaned with anticipation. His body lurched forward and his breath hitched as the two moist fingers breeched him.

"So tight." Gibbs hissed as he worked his fingers in and out. "You haven't played."

"No."

"It's been three days since I fucked you." Gibbs was definitely surprised. Tony couldn't stand going a day without getting fucked, three seemed like a lifetime. "Why didn't you?"

"I wanted you."

Gibbs growled possessively as he added another finger. Tony knew exactly what to say to draw out the possessiveness, the desire and the need. It was one of the countless things Gibbs loved about Tony.

"Please." Tony groaned pushing back on Gibbs' fingers. As soon as the plea fell from his lips the fingers left him and his stomach tightened at the loss. A hand on his hip guided him back, his eyes closed as he felt the head of Gibbs' cock against the tight muscle. He pushed back slightly and the head of Gibbs' cock slipped inside. Then a hand on both of his hips and he was jerked down. His eyes shot open as he was impaled on Gibbs' cock. The air rushed from his lungs and his hands crashed down on the piano keys sending a thundering miss match of notes into the air. His legs shook causing the clinking of metal as he inadvertently yanked on the cuff. There was no time to think of the pain as Gibbs' took him. The hands clawing into his hips as his body was raised almost off of Gibbs' cock then pulled back down

There was a momentary thought of Tony's comfort as Gibbs took the younger man, but the concern faded the moment the image from earlier flashed across his mind. Tony and Zoe in the bullpen, their closeness, the smiles exchanged, and the innuendoes. The image enraged the jealousy within him and he lunged his hips up as he slammed Tony down onto his cock. Over and over he repeated the motion, taking Tony's body like some pagan sacrificial virgin that Gibbs defiled to appease the gods.

How long had this been going on? It felt like hours. Tony couldn't catch his breath, couldn't calm the thumping of his heart against his ribcage, his body trembled and he was positive he was going to pass out. He was just about to surrender, just let his body collapse when his body was given a reprieve and his upper body fell back against Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs held Tony in his lap, his hands finally releasing Tony's hips and sprawling out over the younger man's chest and stomach. He rocked his hips just enough to let Tony feel his cock move.

Taking a deep breath, Tony groaned as the air refilled his oxygen deprived lungs causing them to sting and burn. His knees shook trying to recover from the tension placed upon them. He was about to take another searing breath when the hand unexpectedly enveloped his cock stroking roughly over its length.

"Beg me to let you come." Gibbs growled as he worked faster over Tony's cock trying to push the man to the edge.

Taking a shallow breath, Tony opened his mouth to speak, but his mind couldn't process the request. His mind solely focused on the pleasure coursing through every fiber of his being.

"To bad." Gibbs' hand left Tony's cock, both hands returning to Tony's hips.

Tony's upper body fell forward again, his hands smashing down on the keys playing another eerie array of discombobulated notes as Gibbs started to fuck him again. His eyes closed as he tried to hold on to the last speck of sanity he still possessed. It was useless, the pleasure was too much. He gave into the madness. The fabric of his reality was ripped in two, on one side the overwhelming erotic pleasure coursing through him as Gibbs took him, on the other side the agonizing pain that tore at every muscle in his body. Somewhere outside himself he heard the scream that ripped through the air.

Gibbs felt Tony's body convulse, heard the scream, and pulled Tony down into his lap. Tony's muscles contracted and Gibbs cried out as his cock was squeezed and he thrust up filling the younger man with his release. Somewhere in his orgasm induced mind, he realized the body against him had went limp. He wrapped his arms around Tony preventing the younger man from falling forward. Clinging to the man, Gibbs felt every muscle in his body revolt, begging to just collapse to the floor. "Tone, we need to move." The man in his arms made some sort of groaning noise. Standing up with Tony, he brought them both to their feet and heard the clinking of metal. "Shit." Gibbs grumbled. He looked down at the bench thinking maybe he could just push the bench over and slip the cuff off be he remember there was a rung across where he had fastened the cuff. He paused for a moment. _I'll fix it later._ Holding tightly to Tony, Gibbs used his foot to tip the bench over. Then he stomped down on the leg splintering the wood and jerking the cuff free. Practically carrying Tony to the bedroom, he gently laid the man down on the bed. A satisfied sigh rose from the younger man.

A quick trip to the bathroom to wash up and Gibbs returned with a wash cloth to clean up Tony. Then to the living room, another clean up and he came back to the bedroom. Tony didn't even move when Gibbs removed the cuff from the younger man's ankle. Finally done, Gibbs took a deep breath and slid into the twin bed next to Tony.

Feeling the warm body next to him, Tony rolled onto his side, sighing contently when the body curled around him.

Gibbs felt every muscle in his body start to ache, he would pay for this in the morning, in more ways than just the pain. The body next to him stirred pushing back against him. He groaned when his cock twitched. No one had ever had an effect on him like Tony. The man could give him that ornery smile and he was immediately hard. Even now, when he knew there was no way in hell he could withstand another round, his cock was hard. Well his cock might be willing but the rest of him was quickly surrendering to sleep. He hugged Tony tighter as he slipped into sleep, dreaming of how he would make love to Tony in the shower tomorrow morning.

##########

Shifting slightly, Tony groaned as his body quickly reminded him of what he had put it through last night. His muscles burned and his legs cramped. He sighed when he felt the soft kisses on his shoulder and he brushed his hand over the one resting on his stomach.

"I love and hate you right now." Tony chuckled. "Seriously, Jethro you're like a machine, Cyborg maybe." Turning onto his other side, he smiled at Gibbs. "Did Skynet send you?"

Gibbs' brow furrowed.

"Skynet. The Terminator. Arnold Schwarzenegger." Tony rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You really need to watch a movie now and then."

"We tried that remember." Gibbs smirked and tugged Tony closer.

"Ummm." Tony purred. "I remember." He traced a finger down Gibbs' jawline. "I've never experienced so many creative ways to make love on a couch."

Gibbs captured Tony's lips in a quick tender kiss.

"What was that for?" Tony asked, moved by the gentleness.

"I love you."

"I know." Tony never doubted Gibbs' love. "I love you too." There was a momentary pause as a wide grin spread across Tony's face. "Are we always going to have wild crazy, jealousy sex every time Zoe is around?"

"Yes." Gibbs snapped.

"Okay." Tony chuckled. "Don't get me wrong I love it, but seriously Jethro the three of us agreed to this, you have no reason to be jealous."

"I know." Gibbs blew out a breath as he rolled onto his back and ran his hands down his face. "It's just-"

"What?" Tony propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at the man he loved. "Jethro, talk to me."

"Everyone thinks you're in love with her, they try not to say the word, but that's what they think."

"And I thought that's what we wanted?"

"No." Gibbs balked. "We wanted them to think you were dating her seriously, so we could make sure this, _us_ was what we both wanted."

"Well she did her job as our Beard very well." Tony grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Fine, do you need me to say it?" Tony took a deep breath, put on his serious face and stared down into the steel blue eyes. "Jethro I love you and I want us, forever. So it comes down to the question…Is this, us, what you want?"

Gibbs' hand latched on to the side of Tony's neck and pulled the younger man down. "Do you really need to ask me that question?" He seized Tony's lips conveying all the love and passion he felt for the younger man. Gibbs tried to hold onto the kiss, but Tony drew back.

"I'd like an actual verbal answer." Tony said eyebrow cocked.

"I should cuff you to the piano again." Gibbs attacked Tony's throat nibbling at the sweet flesh causing the younger man to laugh.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but I'll accept it." Tony pushed Gibbs away then looked down at the man with a curious gaze as a memory flashed through his mind. "Did you break my piano bench?"

Gibbs seemed about to offer some excuse, but shrugged. "I'll fix it."

"You can't just go around breaking furniture because you know you can fix it."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Tony shook his head. "I was barely conscious after you fucked me last night."

"Right, so stop complaining." Gibbs smirked.

"You are so full of yourself." Tony rolled his eyes.

"How would you like to be full of me?" Gibbs growled grabbing Tony by the hips and rubbing his hard cock against Tony's groin.

Tony tried to stay stone face, but he couldn't help it, he started laughing.

Gibbs rolled Tony down onto his back.

"Seriously, are you even sore?" Tony groaned his aching body making itself known.

"Yes." Gibbs' hand swept down Tony's stomach and started stroking the younger man's cock.

Tony moaned involuntarily rocking into Gibbs' touch. "Cyborg I swear!"


End file.
